Cubs vs Cardinals
by ilouvemmettcullen
Summary: They thought each other fans of the worst kind: he of the Cubs, she of the Cardinals.


**If I owned Twilight my username would be iamtheamazingstephaniemeyer and I wouldn't be writing fan fiction. If I owned MLB I would be watching baseball. So I obviously don't own either.**

Emmett is 24

Rosalie is 23

Jasper is 22

Alice is 21

Bella and Edward are 20

EPOV

I think myself a strange person. You see, I live in St. Louis. That might not seem weird to you, but I'm a Cubs fan (I'm from Chicago). My brother, whom I love dearly, is a Cardinals fan. We both live in St. Louis.

Emmett is an EMT. He graduated last year. I am studying to get a degree in criminal justice and the University of Missouri- St. Louis.

Our friend Jasper is two years older than me and finishing a degree in psychology. He lives near us and is a Brewers fan.

His older sister Rosalie is in some type of engineering program and engaged to Emmett. She is a Twins fan.

Emmett got us tickets to a Cardinals vs. Cubs game. Emmett was wearing a Molina jersey, Jasper a Fielder jersey, and Rosalie a Mauer jersey. I was wearing a Fukudome jersey. All of us except Emmett probably looked a bit out of place since we were sitting in the Cardinals fan section at a Cardinals vs. Cubs game.

We got in, found our seats, and sat down. There was an open seat between Emmett and I and between Jasper and I.

"Your seat's first Bella," I heard a chirpy voice say.

"Okay Alice," I heard her reply.

"Excuse me," I heard Bella mumble as she stumbled over me.

"Be careful, we wouldn't want you to spill pop all over your nice," I gulped. "St. Louis jersey." She was wearing a Pujols jersey, something I had failed to see. I really wouldn't have minded if she would have spilled pop on it. Now that I thought about it, I had seen her wearing a Shumaker jersey last week.

I have liked Bella for the past two years. She is in some of my classes since we are both minoring in criminal justice. She was majoring in journalism and hoping to become a sports (specifically baseball) journalist.

Her friend Alice seemed to be a Yankees fan, wearing a Jeter jersey. If I recalled correctly she was majoring in music education.

Carlos Zambrano threw the first pitch, interrupting my thinking.

BPOV

"Alice, is this really necessary?" I asked, knowing the answer I would receive. Alice was putting on my makeup.

"Of course. You never know who you might see!" she replied.

Alice has been my best friend since first grade, when her family moved to Seattle. We had grown up around baseball, my father taking us to any game he could get tickets to. I hadn't taken a liking to the Mariners, preferring the Cardinals. Alice liked the Yankees. We had moved to St. Louis so that I could watch my favorite team and go to the University of Missouri- St. Louis, where I was studying journalism, hoping to become a sports journalist. I was minoring in criminal justice to please my father.

Alice is majoring in music education. She can't play many instruments, but her singing is amazing. She is also minoring in psychology.

Alice had forced me into a Pujols jersey. She wore a Yankees jersey, which made no sense considering how they weren't playing. I will never understand that girl's obbsession with Derek Jeter.

We got to the ballpark about half an hour before the game started. We found our seats.

"Your seat's first Bella!" Alice informed me.

"Okay Alice," I said.

"Excuse me," I mumbled as I stumbled to my seat.

"Be careful, we wouldn't want you to spill pop all over your nice," he gulped. "St. Louis jersey." I recognized that voice. It was Edward Cullen.

I have liked Edward for two years. He had an odd color of bronze hair and piercing green eyes. We have never had a chance to talk. He had on a Fukudome shirt. Of course he would be a Cubs fan.

Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were also here. Jasper was the object of Alice's affections, although he didn't know it. He was wearing Fielder jersey, and Rosalie was wearing a Mauer jersey. They were like Alice. Emmett was wearing a Molina jersey. Apparently he was the only sane one besides me.

Carlos Zambrano threw the first pitch, interrupting my thinking.

**What is the first thing they should say to each other? I'm using the Sun. July 12 game because I watched it and I know what happened. It's the wrong location but oh well. **

**Molina- Yadier Molina, Cardinals catcher**

**Fielder- Prince Fielder, Brewers first baseman**

**Mauer- Joe Mauer, Twins catcher**

**Fukudome- Kosuke Fukudome, Cubs outfielder**

**Pujols- Albert Pujols, Cardinals first baseman**

**Jeter- Derek Jeter, Yankees shortstop**

**Shumaker- Skip Shumaker, Cardinals outfielder**

**Zambrano- Carlos Zambrano, Cubs pitcher**


End file.
